


At Least It's Not Pierced Ears

by Gang_Aft_Agley



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Trap AU, Summer Camp, Wal-Mart Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley
Summary: They don't sell hair dye at the commissary, unfortunately.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	At Least It's Not Pierced Ears

“Look, here’s the money, you can keep the change, please just go take your stupid van to Wal-Mart and don’t ask any more questions, okay?”

A camper thrusting a fistful of cash at him never ended well for Han, not now, not ever.

To be fair, hair dye was probably the most innocuous thing he’d ever been asked for; usually it was duct tape, silly string or water balloons, and those always got a hard _no_.

However, Leia Amidala’s stubborn refusal to answer _anything_ had his Shit-That-Could-Get-Me-Fired radar pinging like crazy. Luke Skywalker was just deferring to her, as most of the kids tended to do given the eleven-year-old’s overwhelming personality, and really, Han couldn’t blame him. As a junior counselor, he really did _not_ get paid enough to deal with this shit.

Besides …

“Do _not_ insult the Falcon, she is a beautiful lady and deserves your respect,” Han sniffed, giving the hood a consoling pat. She was a temperamental vehicle on the best of days, and easy to jinx.

Leia curled her lip in outraged preteen disgust.

“Oh my god, _you named your van_ , how desperately uncool could you possibly be?”

Yup, definitely suspicious, given the way she was trying to distract him from any further questions with personal insults. Besides, he _knew_ he was uncool, but there was no need to rub it in. 

“Uncool enough that I’m not doing anything for you until you tell me what this is for, kid. Tick-tock, Baze wants me back before dinner, and I got more errands to run than just hitting Wal-Mart.” 

Silence. Dead, panicky, nervous silence from both kids. Oh, this was _not_ good.

Han crossed his arms and used every inch of height he had over the pair to his full advantage. “Is this for a prank?”

Leia shot a pitiful glance at Luke, who shrugged and cracked first, just as Han knew he would.

“It … _is_ for a prank, but not on anyone at camp. All fallout will happen _after_ we get home, so you’ll totally be in the clear.”

“Not very reassuring, given that screaming phone calls from parents are a thing, and a thing that could totally jeopardize my employment.”

Leia rolled her eyes, and scuffed the toe of her sneaker in the dirt. “I won’t be dyeing the hair of anyone who didn’t ask for it, I promise.”

Han squinted at her suspiciously. “ _Literally_ asked for it, or ‘asked for it’ in the sense of being a jerk who needs to be taught a lesson?“ The kid has a serious self-righteous streak going, and while she hadn’t made any serious enemies at camp, he wouldn’t put it past her to extract a little vigilante justice for some perceived slight to her friends.

“ _Literally asked for it, oh my god, Han!”_ Leia practically shrieked, this time stamping her foot in frustration. “Could you just buy the stupid dye and let it go?” 

“Our hair.”

Leia and Han turned, having almost forgotten Luke was there in the middle of their stare-down.

“What was that, kid?”

“Our hair,” he repeated, blinking wide innocent eyes up at Han. Leia gaped at both of them, open-mouthed like a fish; apparently, just telling the truth hadn’t even occurred to her. “We’re dyeing each other’s hair. It’s completely and totally voluntary. We won’t even tell our parents where we got the dye.”

Han just squinted even harder.

“Luke, raise your right hand, and repeat after me: I, being of sound body and mostly sound mind, solemnly swear that I am allowing Leia to dye my hair of my own volition, and am not being coerced in any way, shape, or form.” 

Luke grinned and raised his hand, straightening his spine and squaring his shoulders as he did so.

"I, Luke Skywalker, being of sound body and mostly sound mind, am allowing this crazy lady to dye my hair because she is a little scary and doing as she says is usually a good idea.”

Leia shoved him, hard, but the kid’s grin never faltered as he reached back to poke her in the ribs. Han mentally shrugged, and finally reached out to take the money Leia had spent fifteen minutes waving under his nose.

“Good enough!”


End file.
